WWE meets Super Paper Mario (Warning: Really Dumb)
by Quo732
Summary: Probably the Dumbest FanFic ever made, Dean Ambrose, Heath Slater, Zeb Colter, and Jack Swagger get sucked into the world of Super Paper Mario... That's about it...


Warning: The Following Fanfiction is stupid… that's pretty much about it.

Our 4 heroes of… absolutely nothing… were in a car traveling. Our heroes are Dean "The Titty Master" Ambrose, Jack "The Stoner" Swagger, Zeb "The Racist" Colter, and Heath "The he had nothing better to do" Slater. Upon driving, they accidently crash into an alternate dimension because… shit happens, that's why, and they come across an old man named Merlin, and a rainbow butterfly thing named Tippi.

Heath: uhh.. Jack, I think your weed got burnt, because I'm seeing some strange shit.

Jack: That's LSD that makes you hallucinate dumbass.

Zeb: There better not be any immigrants here… or Paul Heymans.

Tippi: These… strange looking creatures don't look like the heroes were looking for.

Merlon: I think the light thingamajig picked up the wrong people…

Tippi: should we offer them the task to save all dimensions?

Merlon: We have no other choice…

Merlon breaks up the argument that Dean, Jack, Heath, and Zeb were having.

Merlon: How would you guys like to save the universe?

Zeb: … what the hell are you?

Merlon: just answer my question…

Dean: hmm… What do we get in return?

Merlon: uh… honer and stuff…

Heath: who cares about that? Your asking us to risk our lives!

Merlon: Very well… what do you want?

Zeb: For my formar client Cesaro to regret ditching the Real Americans.

Heath: A Push.

Jack: 'Merican weed.

Dean: Titties.

Merlon: … very well, once you all save the universe, you'll each get your own "unique" awards.

Heath, Dean, Zeb, and Jack: YAY!

They all go skipping in the field as they go through the first door; meanwhile, at the villains lair, an evil Count… wizard… dude named Count Bleck was giving another one of his boring speeches. Until he was thankfully interrupted by Secretary/Servant chick named Nastasia, who's really just some nerdy bitch that wants Bleck's dick.

Nastasia: Sir… the heroes of light never got here…

Bleck: … WHAT!?

Nastasia: Your portal just picked up 4 random assholes, one likes titties, ones a stoner, ones racist, and the 4th one plays with an imaginary guitar.

Bleck: … O Chunks!

O chunks ( the token ripped dumbass) drops in with his unnecessary Scottish accent.

O Chunks: What's your request Count Lass?

Bleck: That's Count Dumbass to you O Chunks! And I need you to kill these humans I accidently sent here.

O Chunks: Why?

Bleck: because… why not?

O Chunks: makes sense to me lass er dumbass.

O Chunks flies away (how he flies… STFU) as Mimi (a little girl often stalked by pedophiles, she also shape shifts… but you don't give a shit) and Dimentio (the only member of the group who's not a complete dumbass or mentally insane) walk in.

Dimentio: Master Bleck, wouldn't it be easier if we all just attacked them at once?

Bleck: DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!

Bleck bitch slaps Dimentio. Mimi gets kidnapped by pedobear.

Back to our "Heroes" (I use that term quite loosely)

Dean: sooo were in a field... and were lost... what do we do?

Zeb: *shrugs* I though you knew, I'm not familiar with this... not American land...

Tippi: *tippi flies in* If you guys would wait for me, I could help.

Jack: ... your still here?

Tippi: yeah, I'm one of the main characters...

Zeb: Well piss off, this job is for REAL americans, so go fly away to... somewhere...

Tippi: fine, have fun solving this on your own... I highly doubt you will... *Tippi flies away*

Heath: so where do we go Zeb?

Zeb: eh... lets just guess, it's the true American way ye know.

Everyone nods and follows Zeb, somehow making it to a strange desert.

Heath: HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK?

Zeb: I dunno, maybe were in minecraft or something.

Dean: nope...

O Chunks: *O chunks digs out of the sand, breathing heavily* ah shit lass, I had to hide under here for 5 damn hours waiting for ye arseholes...

Zeb: AAHHHH IMMIGRENT! GO GETTEM JACK!

Jack Swagger puts O Chunks in the Patriot Lock, making him tap out

O Chunks: All that waiting... for nothing... *O Chunks flies away because... why not*


End file.
